World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part One: Emperor Murgatroyd and the Unlucky Thirteen
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part One: Emperor Murgatroyd and the Unlucky Thirteen is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise A group of rebels who come from the future plead to the heroes to stop the mad Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and his pets, the Unlucky Thirteen, from wreaking havoc. Plot Part One (At the beach, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Mink Gang, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are relaxing.) Narrator: It is a nice summer day and our heroes are enjoying a beautiful sunny afternoon. Little did they know that they are about to encounter yet another globetrotting adventure in a few moments. Holly: It sure is a nice day at the beach. Isn't it, Cooler? Cooler: You said it, Holly. (Howler, Amy, Dexter, Bintang, and Asto are seen setting up a telescope.) Bintang: Almost finished. Howler: Isn't it a lovely day, Amy. Amy(unhappy): Yes. Howler: Is there anything wrong, Amy? Amy: No. Why do you ask? Howler: Well, you don't seem very enthusiastic. Amy: I was up all night thinking about that nightmare I had. Howler: Nightmare? Amy: Indeed. I had a dream that a man no bigger than a skyscraper and a group of demon cats destroying everything in Poundsville and we, everybody at the pound, was escaping through Gamma's aircraft. (Howler and Dexter comfort Amy, while Astro looks through the telescope and sees a time mechine hovering down.) Astro: Hey, everybody! Look up there! Howler: (Looking up) It looks like Usagi's time mechine. Gamma: You may be surprised to see who's inside. (The Time Mechine lands and a young woman(Dessiree) steps outside.) Desiree: Thank goodness. The rampage hasn't started yet. (Calling over her shoulders) OK, you can come out now. (Howler and Amy look at each other with confused looks on their faces.) Howler: Amy, who is that? Amy: I haven't the slightest idea. (Just then, Desiree's friends come out.) Mink: Miss Desiree, are you sure this is the place? Desiree: Yes. Yes, I am. Dog:(Pointing to the heros) Are they the ones you've chosen to help us? Cooler: Okay, what's going on? Desiree: Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Desiree Murgatroyd from the year 9000, and these are my rebel army. Dexter: (Gulps) Did you say REBEL army? Desiree: Yes. These twelve members are Rupert, Onigumo, Yolanda, Garrett, Bonsai, Ichigo, Villa, Leafy, Despard, Jasmine, Pisa, and Nisa. Barkerville: Please pardon my asking this, Miss Murgatroyd. Who do you intend on rebeling against? Desiree: (Angrily) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and his despicable pets! Cooler: Who are they? Mink(Leafy): I believe I will tell you. Emperor Robin Murgatroyd was once a kind and generous emperor from our time. It was until a pit bull attack made him grew bitter and hostile against dog kind. Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! Leafy: In fact, he even persecuted people who own dogs. Worry Wart: Yikes! Twitchia: Eek! Leafy: Not only that, but he's also adopted a bunch of miserable excuses for felines and dubbed them as the Unlucky Thirteen. Dog(Rupert): And here's where things go from bad to worse... Desiree: He even killed father for objecting his idea of amending a law that is illegal against owning a dog. Holly: Oh no! Rupert: Unfortunately, it's true. That's why Miss Murgatroyd formed a rebel group to stop Robin. (Thunder is heard clapping and the heroes react.) Holly: Huh? Is it raining now? Desiree: No. That was just for dramatic efect. Igor: Strange, huh? Desiree: That's why we're turning to you for help. Worry Wart: Um... just how dangerous are they? Onigumo: Very dangerous. (Another time machine hovers down.) Desiree: (Alarmed) They're coming! Cooler: Is that them? Desiree: I'm afraid so. (Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and thirteen cats step out.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Poor, stupid sister. Do you really think you can escape from me? I beg to differ. Cooler:(Whispering to Nose Marie) I think that's him. Nose Marie: I supose your right, Cooler honey. (Emperor Robin Murgatroyd notices Cooler and Nose Marie.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: (Disgusted) Ugh! Dogs. I hate dogs. Leafy: Well, Robin. I see you have a lot of nerve by showing up here. (Leafy draws a sword towards Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, but a large cat breaks the sword with his bare hands.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Very well done, Sen Sen. Sen Sen: Thank you, Master Murgatroyd. Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! The fat cat is strong! (Sen Sen's Eyes become veiny, dashes toward Beamer, and grabs Him by the collar.) What-- Wait! stop stretching My shirt collar! Sen Sen: Never... Call... Me... Fat! (Tony attacks Sen Sen, only to be grabbed by the neck by Sen Sen.) Robin Murgatroyd: Now, do You see My endless power? Well, Do You? (Laughs Maliciously) Part Two Dexter: Okay, we don't know who you think you are, but what you're doing isn't very nice! Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: You idiots haven't the slightest idea who I am, am I correct? Tony: Well, you don't look familiar. Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: I don't look familiar to you, eh? Well, for your information, I am Emperor Robin Murgatroyd and I hate dogs. TJ: You'll never take the world's dog population alive! (Emperor Murgatroyd and his cats laugh.) Emperor Robin Murgatroyd: Say, you made a joke. (Angrily) I hate jokes. TJ: That wasn't a joke! (TJ angrily runs towards Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, but Kisa and Rosy stop him.) TJ: What do you two think you're doing?! Rosy: If That Cat is that powerful, then His master must be more powerful! Tony: (Choking) Help me! (Ethan bites Sen Sen's tail.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes